A hate or a love story?
by JustBella
Summary: Bella is going to a new school where she makes several new friends. When Bella and Edward meet they hate each other. But the hate starts to turn into something new. But do they know it? - All human cast - Rated T just in case
1. First day

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns twilight, I own nothing of hers. **_

_- All the characters are human. -_

* * *

Chapter one: First Day

I parked my little red truck in my new school parking lot and got out.

I look like my mom. We both have the same brown colored hair – though mine is long and hers is short – and close to the same figure. But I have the same brown colored eyes as my dad.

I sighed. My new school was huge, probably the biggest one I had ever seen.

It was at least two stories high and longer than several football fields combined.

The parking lot was at least the size of the school, if not longer. My car was one of the first there. Only a few other cars had arrived and they were all expensive cars too. The remainder cars consisted of a red Porsche, a black Mercedes, two blue BMW's, and a silver Volvo.

The only reason I was going to this school was because it was supposed to be the best school in the United States. – And to get away from my parents -

The school was very hard to get into and the price to go to this school cost more than it would to go to college. You also had to have perfect grades.

The two reasons I came here to get away from parents were quiet simple.

One: They were in the middle of getting a divorce and I didn't want them to fight over who gets custody of me. I thought it would be easier to just move in with my cousins and wait until I turn eighteen in September.

And reason number two: I just couldn't handle it. Seeing them fight and yelling at each other, trying to get the other one pissed was too hard on me. It seemed like just yesterday that we were all laughing and playing around, and now looked what happened…

My cousins Jasper and Rosalie had been very nice to me when I asked to move in with them. They had agreed almost enthusiastically and told me to come as soon as possible.

My cousins were just a year older than me and on there last year of high school. They had there own apartment that they shared, since they didn't get along well with there parents.

I would have driven with them today, except that all of our cars were only two-seaters and there were three of us.

"Bella!" I heard someone shout, and I turned to see Rosalie running up to me. Rosalie was gorgeous. She was tall and had long blonde hair. She had a figure that every girl was envious of.

"Hey Rose. What's up?" I smiled and started walking towards the school.

"Nothing much," she shrugged, returning my smile, "I just thought that you might like some help before school starts.

"Thanks. I was heading for the office," then I realized that Jasper wasn't here, "Where's Jasper?"

"Oh-," She rolled her eyes before continuing, "- he's with Alice. His girlfriend," She added when she saw my confused expression.

We walked through the large double doors and into the school.

I was surprised to see that it looked…normal. It was similar to how my old school looked like. The long hallway with doors on either side of the walls, the small uncomfortable benches next to a door that said: _Office_ written in a faded gold. Restrooms were to the left and straight ahead were two large doors that lead into a very large library.

Rosalie noticed my preoccupation and grinned, "Come on Bella! You can always go to the library after school." She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the office.

I gawked. The office looked more like a business than anything else. Three mahogany colored desks were scattered through out the large room. Each desk had a very high tech looking computer and mountains of papers that threatened to topple over at any second.

The walls were painted a very dull yellow that could pass as white and the carpet was deep green. A line of wooden chairs covered one side of the room. While the other side had one very comfortable looking couch.

"Can I help you?" asked a cheerful voice. I looked up and saw a short, plump, woman who looked like she was in her late fifties. She walked out of a door near the back and came to sit down in the desk closest to us.

"Yes Mrs. Peterson. We need to get Bella here her schedule," Rosalie said, pulling me towards the desk.

"Oh! A new student. We don't get many of those," She said clapping her hands together once.

She handed me two pieces of paper. One with my schedule on it and the other was a map of the school. "Your first class will be down the hall and to your right," she smiled.

We thanked her, and then walked out into the hall to look at my schedule.

"We have gym together," Rosalie said, pointing at the bottom of the paper, "And it looks like we have the same lunch period. You also have some classes with Alice it looks like. You'll like her. She's…very optimistic." She finished, biting her lower lip as if trying to hide a smile.

We parted at the end of the hall since her class was upstairs and my class was on ground level.

I glanced down at my schedule when Rosalie had left to check for the room number.

It was Trig. Room _32_ with Mr. White.

It took me only a few seconds to find the class and walk inside.

The room was just the same as any other classroom I had been in, except that it was much larger. Though there could only be about fifteen desks in the room. A large brown desk sat in one of the corners, against the white wall, and on the other side was a long chalkboard.

I took a step forward; preparing to find a seat, but stopped when a short, slender, very pale-skinned girl, with short spiky black hair hugged me tightly.

"Oh!" I gasped in surprise and she let me go, grinning.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away. But I was just so excited to meet you! Jasper has told me all about you and I was so excited when I found out you were coming to live with them!" she said excitedly.

"Uh," was all I could say.

She giggled and pulled me to one of the desks near the back, "I'm Alice, just so you know!" Was she always so happy?

"Hi Alice," I said shyly.

She giggled again, but before she could say anything the teacher entered then room.

Mr. White looked to be in his mid forties and was very tall. He looked almost scary and it seemed he had a permanent scowl on his face. He was someone that no one messed with.

"He's really a good teacher. He just doesn't smile and he hates it when people goof off," Alice whispered, as if she had read my mind.

That's when I noticed all the stares.

Almost every face was turned in my directions. They didn't even look away when I caught them staring.

I immediately felt self-conscious and slid lower into my seat. Didn't they have anything better to do?

The teacher noticed the class's preoccupation and snapped his fingers angrily. "Will the class stop staring at Miss Swan. I'm sure she would like it very much. Wouldn't you dear?" He said in a deep rumbling voice.

"Yes," I muttered, my cheek reddening in embarrassment.

The class reluctantly did as they were told and turned to face the teacher.

"Open your books to page two eighty three and start taking notes," Said Mr. White.

I quickly looked down at my book and started flipping through the pages; relived that I didn't have to look at all the curios stares.

"Sorry! Sorry!" I heard someone shouting outside the classroom.

The whole class turned in their seats to look at the door.

A boy ran in the classroom; and almost slid into the bookshelf.

"Sorry!" he said, straightening himself. He had a tall and slender, but muscular body.

Several people snickered at his mess up, including me.

"Detention," was all Mr. White said.

He groaned, but nodded.

I looked up at his face and gasped.

He was so…beautiful. His features were perfect and angular. He had high cheekbones, a strong jawline, and beautiful full lips. He had short untidy bronze hair and emerald green eyes that I could stare at forever.

He looked down at me curious.

His eyes seemed to widened; as if in shock and his gaze became impenetrable.

"Mr. Cullen please stop staring at Miss. Swan and sit down! Unless you would like an extra hour of detention," said Mr. White.

He mumbled another _"Sorry"_ and walked to one of the desk near the front of the classroom.

* * *

Class was long and boring, and I sighed in relief when the bell finally rang.

I stood up, grabbed my bag, and turned in time to see the beautiful boy walk hastily out of the room.

"What class do you have next?" Alice said cheerfully.

I glanced at my schedule, "Umm…Government with Mrs. George."

Her eyes widened in excitement and she grinned, "Me too!"

"Care to show me where it is?" I grinned

_**

* * *

**_

Please let me know what you think! I should update soon, probably tomorrow. Thanks for reading my story!


	2. Maybe a little to good at volleyball

School was long and boring

_**A/N: You guys may notice that some of the characters are a little 'out of character' (OOC) at times, but that what will make this a good story. The Bella in my story won't be very clumsy and she can actually do well in sports. But I promise to make her a little clumsier later in the book. Actually Bella will be real clumsy around Edward and maybe vise-versa. I also promise that Edward will get nicer after the first few chapters.**_

Chapter Two: Maybe too good at volleyball…

School was long and boring. All the classes seemed to go in slow motion and the teachers went slower.

It turns out that I only had three classes with her. Trig, Government, and English Literature. But we at least had the same lunch period.

The staring had gotten worse. It felt like everywhere I went, people were watching my every move and in every class the teachers would yell at them to stop watching me and do their school work.

I walked into the cafeteria alone, keeping my head down. I didn't want to look at all the curious faces that I knew were watching me.

There were several different lines – all for different types of food. I got in the shortest line not knowing what it was.

They were salads. I paid for my chicken salad and my bottle of coke, before looking around for any signs of a familiar face.

Rose caught my attention and motioned for me to join them.

I slowly made my way through the crowded lunch room, towards my cousin.

I was a few feet away from her table when voices caught my attention.

"…See the new girl?" One of the boys asked and I recognized him from my Government class. He was tall and slender, but not too muscular. He had very short neat black hair and blue eyes.

"Yea I saw her. She look pretty…pretty hot," said a boy with spiky blonde hair. I didn't recognize him, but he spoke again. "Did you see the new girl, Edward?"

My breath caught as I saw the beautiful bronze haired boy.

He shrugged, not seeming to care. "Yea I saw her. She's okay…I guess. She pretty, but not that pretty and definitely not my type."

I felt my face redden in anger at his words. I didn't think I was that pretty myself, but he didn't have to be so forward to his friends about it and how did he know that I wasn't even his type. He didn't even know me!

The blonde haired boy looked up at me suddenly and let out a small gasp of surprise. I could tell by his expression that they hadn't known I was behind them.

Edward turned to face me, his face full of shock. My eyes narrowed and I start to walk again.

I walked passed their table and turned my head slightly so they could hear me, "Don't worry. You're not my type either."

I let out a loud sigh when I reached Rose's table and slid into one of the chairs.

"Don't tell me you're tired of this school already," Jasper teased, shaking his head in mock disappointment. Rose and Jasper are twins, though most people wouldn't know it at first glance.

Jasper is the tallest out of the family and very lean and muscular. He had his arm wrapped around Alice's waist.

Across from me was a tall, burly, extremely muscular, and most of all a very intimidating boy. He had curly hair and dimpled cheeks.

He grinned when he noticed my stare and spoke in a loud voice, "I'm Emmett Cullen. Rose's boyfriend."

"Oh. Nice to meet you Emmett. I'm Bella," I shook his large hand.

"And he's also my brother." Alice grinned, "How do you like school so far, Bella?"

"Umm…It's ok," I shrugged. I'd have to wait until school was over before I could really figure out if I liked this school. The teachers seemed nice enough.

"It gets better, trust me," Alice said, still grinning. If she was always this happy then I wondered what would happen if I told her she won the lottery.

Lunch was actually pretty funny. Emmett had started to take a sip of his coke, when Rosalie had bumped his elbow and caused him to spill it all over his face. We had all burst into laughter except for Emmett; whose face had turned red.

Then our laughter only got louder when Jasper accidentally fell out of his chair.

When the bell rang, we all had too rush to our different classes. Alice and I rushed to class with our fingers crossed, hoping that the teacher wasn't there yet.

We were lucky. We got there one minute before class started.

Mrs. Barns - a tall middle aged woman, with short, curly black hair; was probably my favorite teacher so far. She would make the whole class laugh by acting some parts of the book out.

This class seemed to go by the fastest and some kids even groaned when the bell rang.

I grabbed my bag and got up without looking and ran straight into Edward Cullen. He caught and steadied me; a reflex reaction.

"Are you okay?" he asked politely. He kept one hand on my shoulder.

I stiffened at his touch and answered icily, "Fine." I glared at him and shrugged his hand off my shoulder.

His eyes narrowed slightly and he answered just as cold, "Good," then he turned on his heels and left.

"How did you like my brother?" Alice said, coming to stand next to me.

"Your…brother?" I said horrified. And I immediately felt stupid. Of course she was his sister! Could it be any more obvious? Emmett and Alice we siblings and Emmett had said their last name was Cullen…Edward's last name was Cullen. Why didn't I make the connection before?! Of course –

"Yep," Alice said, interrupting my thoughts. Then her brow furrowed, "But it looked like you two were fighting."

"No we weren't fighting," I said, my muscles tightening. Then I strolled out of the room before she could say anything else.

The rest of the school day was horrible. Horrible because my teacher picked on me when my hand wasn't raised, I got in trouble for not paying attention. My thoughts would keep wondering to Edward Cullen and then I would forget where I was and then once when this nice boy named Eric was talking to me, I accidentally called him Edward.

The worst part about the whole day was gym. Edward Cullen was sitting on the bleachers with his friends when I walked in. I looked closely at his group of friends and was surprised to see Rosalie with them. When she saw me she waved for me to come join them.

"Hi Bella!" Rose said, grabbing my arm and sitting me down next to her.

"Hi," I looked around at everyone in the same group, everyone except for one person that is.

There were five of us. We were the only two girls. I recognized the black haired boy as one of Edward's friends. The other boy was shorter and had dark brown hair and eyes. He smiled at me when he saw me looking.

"Bella these are some of Edward's friends. This is Jarred," She pointed to the blacked haired boy, "This is Cody and this is Alice's brother Edward."

Both Jarred and Cody smiled at me, but Edward just looked down at his shoes.

The coach called the class to order then.

We were going to play volleyball. Ten kids would play today and the other ten kids would play tomorrow.

The coach split us into two teams. I was on a team with Rosalie, a tall girl who I think was named Angela, a short boy named Ben, and Edward's friend Jarred.

Cody, a short girl named Jessica, Edward and two others that I didn't know, made up the other team.

Both Rosalie and I knew how to play and we were both really good. When we were both little we had joined our school's volleyball team. We had played for about five years, then we quit after it start to get tiresome.

We grinned at each before we went to take our positions. She was serving and I was at the front, ready to take on anyone who got in my way.

The coach blew the whistle and I looked up and stared straight into Edward Cullen's eyes.

His eyes were such a beautiful green. So pretty…so irresistible. _No! Stop it Bella! You're supposed to be angry at him. He insulted you, remember?_

My eyes narrowed as I remembered.

Coach blew the whistle and the game began.

Rosalie did a good serve and got it easily past the net. Jessica did bad hitting the ball back and it hit the net. My team gave each other high fives and waited for Rosalie to serve again.

This time Edward hit the ball over the net. I wasn't allowing it and I spiked the ball. They missed it and we got the point.

"Nice work," Jarred approved, giving me a high five.

Edward looked a little awed at first, but when he noticed my stare he tensed and muttered, _"I gave her that one,"_ under his breath.

My eyes narrowed. He would be sorry he said that, _Game on!_

The game lasted a long time – or so it would seem. Both Edward and I had seemed intent on beating each other. Every time I would get the ball over, he would always be the one to hit it back; not even allowing his other team mates a chance. I can't say that I was much better.

It was like it was just the two of us playing. I didn't even see anyone one else. It was just him and me, and I was _so_ going to _win!_

The coach finally blew the whistle and I sighed in relief. We had won two out of three sets.

I grinned at Edward and he look away scowling.

I turned to face my team and immediately felt self-conscious. They were all staring at me with wide eyes. Even Rosalie who had seen me play many times before looked a little shocked.

"What?" I blushed. Hadn't they ever seen volleyball before?

"Where the hell did that come from?" Rosalie said, still stunned.

Before I could answer the coach spoke, "Swan. Cullen. In my office, now! The rest of you are free to go." He turned and walked to a door near the back. We both groaned, but followed; dragging our feet.

Edward sat in the small chair when we got inside. The room was small and musty. A large metal desk sat in the middle of the room; while two small chairs stood on the other side, almost touching the wall.

I glared at him before sitting down next to him.

"Now would you guys mind telling me what that was about?" The coach said, "It looked like you two were trying to rip each others throats out." _Literally._

"Nothing," I said at the same time he said, "She started it."

I turned chagrin and couldn't help my outburst, "I started?! You have got to be kidding me! You're the one who insulted me!"

"Yes you did! It's not my fault you eavesdropped!" He yelled.

"Eavesdropped?! You didn't even know me before insulted me!" I yelled back.

"Stop!" the coach shouted. We turned too glared at him.

"You two are acting like three year olds. After school detention for a week! Understood?"

We nodded and glared at each other briefly before the coach cleared his throat and demanded our attention.

"You two will be partners from now on. Every single activity we do in gym, you'll be partnered together. No exceptions!"

"WHAT!" we both yelled so loud that the coach actually jumped in his seat.

"I don't want you kids ever acting or yelling in my class again. You will do as your told and I will not get a single complaint from either one of you," the coach said angrily, "You are free to go."

We stormed out of the room, giving each other death glares.

I got to the door at the same time he did and tried to push my way through. He pushed me back and I stumbled slightly, but grabbed a hold of the door handle before he could open it.

"Ladies first," I said, pushing my way out the door and turning to glare at him.

His eyes narrowed, but he didn't move. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when Alice and Rosalie walked up, "Hello," Alice said frowning. Apparently Rosalie had filled her in on all the details. He just gave a small nod and turned, walking off.

"What happened?" Rosalie said concerned.

I sighed and started to explain, starting with the lunch 'accident' and ending with the childish fight to get out the door first.

"I can't believe Edward acted that way. That is so unlike him. I don't think I've ever heard him insult anyone ever before. Hmm… I wonder – but we can worry about that later. I have the perfect idea to cheer us up!" Alice said, a grin spreading across her pixie-like face.

"And what would that be?" I eyed her suspiciously.

"Shopping."

_**I hope you guys like it so far. Please review and let me know what you think! I couldn't resist a little Alice shopping. That should be fun to write. It might take me a few days too update, so I'll try to make it a good one!**_


	3. Deep Water

**Sorry it took me a while to update. It was actually a little hard to figure out this chapter, but I'm pretty sure the next one will be the hardest. **

Chapter Three: Deep Water

One minute into shopping:

Alice stood in between Rosalie and me, holding a shiny black credit card that looked dangerous in her tiny hand.

She tapped the 'dangerous weapon' against her cheek, debating on which store to bombarded first.

"We should probably go to that new dress store, though I really want to get shoes. But there really no point in getting shoes first if I don't know what the outfits look like. Dresses first then." Alice said to no one inparticular.

"Um…Alice, I don't have much money. It's going to be hard to buy stuff without money, don't you think?" I said sarcastically.

She rolled her eye, "You have me," and she grinned wickedly.

_Two hours, forty minutes, and thirty five seconds of complaining later…_

"Alice!" I moaned, dragging my feet, "Aren't you done yet? My feet hurt!"

"Almost Bella. Stop complaining and hold still for a sec!" she sighed, holding a knee length black cocktail dress in front of me.

"A cocktail dress, seriously? What would I even wear it for?" I said, grabbing the dress and placing it back on the hanger.

"Alice what if you buy Bella the dress and then we all can leave?" Rosalie said. It was the first time she had spoken in almost half an hour. I could tell she had enjoyed Alice's and mine's constant bickering with each other.

"Ugh!" Alice moaned, "Fine, but next time we shop until the store closes! I hate it when have to leave so early. I mean we just got here!"

"You're kidding aren't you?" I said in disbelief.

"Bella I don't kid when it comes to shopping," Alice said as if it should be obvious.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and pulled us out of the store when everything had been paid for.

We ended up eating dinner at the mall's foot court. Rosalie and I just talked, eating our chicken sandwiches; while Alice kept throwing daggers in are directions. Both Rosalie and I had a hard time keeping a straight face. Alice's anger was a funny thing.

When we all finished we headed out to Alice's shiny yellow Porsche, –which I had secretly been envois of- carrying our very heavy bags. We had at least six bags each, if not more. Alice had insisted on getting me something in almost every store we stopped at. I had been shocked at Alice when we had gone inside one shop and it had turned out to be full of ball gowns.

We had almost been thrown out of the store at one point. I'd had a huge and I mean huge tantrum when Alice had bought me a very expensive dress. Part of my angry childish behavior was because she wouldn't even let me see the dress, but the main reason I had been so mad was the price of the dress! I shuttered when I remembered the price.

The drive home was…loud. Alice had the radio turned on to some hip hop station and had turned the volume up so loud that I was afraid my ears would start to bleed.

"Alice? Can you turn it down?" I had said at one point.

"What?!" she yelled.

"Can you turn it down?!"

"Huh! What's Oop down?"

"TURN IT DOWN!" I screamed.

"Ok…ok! You don't have to scream it, gees." I rolled my eyes.

Alice parked the car in Rosalie's driveway, got out, and ran to her trunk

By the time I got out Alice had all of the bags – except hers – out of the car. She gave Rosalie her bags and gave her a quick hug before turning to hand me mine.

She gave me a hug and whispered in my ear, "I'm still mad at you Bella, but I have the perfect plan for you to make it up to me."

I stared at her with wide eyes, but she just giggled and then drove away.

Rosalie and I stumbled into the small house and I told her a quick goodnight before running off to my room and dropping my heavy bags.

My cousin's house was small, but somehow had two floors – Two little bedrooms upstairs and an even smaller guestroom downstairs.

The guestroom was painted a light blue. It had a small bed up against the east wall, next to a nightstand that looked like it had been left in the rain. On the north wall was the only window; which had pretty yellow curtains. Also on the north wall was a small, white, corner desk.

I put on my sleeveless undershirt and then pulled on my navy-blue sweatshirt and long shorts before hopping into my small twin sized bed. I sighed and fell asleep quickly.

- -

When I woke up in the morning I had bags under my eyes. It wasn't because I hadn't gotten enough sleep, but because of my dreams.

For some reason I couldn't understand, a big pink purse had chased me into a shoe store- where Alice was holding a ball gown. I giggled at the memory.

The second dream had my stomach in knots. I had dreamed about Edward. I didn't like the way I felt about the dream. I felt…anxious and it made my head hurt even thinking about it.

I was too busy figuring out my dream to realize that someone was on my bed, but when I did I screamed and nearly fell out of my bed.

"Ugh! Alice! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" I glared at her as got out of bed.

"Knocking is overrated. Besides, aren't you supposed to make it up to me for yesterday?!" She grinned.

"You're evil Alice! I almost jumped off the roof of the damn mall! And here you are wanting me to make it up to you, because I forgot to jump!"

"Don't be over dramatic!" and with that she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bathroom.

"What the…good god! ALICE!" I screeched when I saw my small bathroom. My room was covered in pink. There was a pink rug on the floor…_and is that a rug on my toilet? _I now had a hot pink shower curtain and the sink was covered in different shades of pink. I couldn't quite tell what all of it was – but it looked sort of like cosmetics and hair utensils. And a single pink chair stood in the middle…waiting for its first victim.

"What are you doing Alice?" I said, horrified as she pushed me into the pink chair and grabbed a threatening looking bottle.

"_You're _making it up to me," she said simply.

I raised my eyebrow slightly and muttered under my breath, "How? By making me into some experimental guinea pig?"

She just rolled her eyes and started spraying my hair. It smelled like flowers.

-

-

"What time is it Alice?" I groaned as she pulled me into my bedroom.

"The same time as it was thirty seconds ago, Bella." Her back was too me; looking into one of my gigantic shopping bags.

Alice had spent hours –_okay maybe hours to me anyways – _doing my hair and make-up. My usually long, curly, brown hair was now very straight. Which had surprised me. I had tried straightening my hair once when I was fourteen – but I ended up with a large burn on my hand and very tangled hair.

I hadn't minded her doing my hair as much as I minded her putting cosmetics on my face. At least she hadn't put too much make-up on me. I now had a very light silver above my eyes – at least it wasn't too noticeable; for which I was thankful – and a very subtle lip gloss.

"Ah! Here we go!" Alice said cheerfully as she pulled out a long, bright blue skirt.

"Uh…Alice, that's a pretty long skirt. I'm pretty sure I'll trip over it," I said, trying to hide my panic. _Who was I kidding? Of course I'd trip over it! _

"Bella you really don't know anything about fashion…but that can change – In time I suppose…" She shook her head in mock horror, which quickly changed into a wicked grin, "That my dear Bella is called a dress."

"W-what? But…but it's too short!" I stuttered. There was no way that was a dress.

"To long…to short, will you make up your mind? Just put on the dress," she took a step forward with the dress.

Which in turn I took two steps back, shaking my head furiously, "There's no way you can make me wear it, Alice!"

"I bet you a week's worth of makeovers that I can get you into this dress!"

-

-

"I still can't believe you got me into this 'skirt'!" I told Alice angrily as we got out of her Porsche.

"Oh come on. You look great!" she said, looking up at the front of the school. I followed her glance and saw several boys staring at me. I blushed as one of them whistled as we walked by.

She then grabbed my hand and pulled me away towards Trig. I must say that you can't be fooled by her size. She is strong!

Class had already started when we arrived, but the teacher just ignored us as we slid into our desks.

I glanced up, once again to see everyone staring at me. Most of the girls just glared, but all of the guys just gawked at me. I felt my cheeks warm and then I saw Edward Cullen. I expected him to be glaring like he did yesterday, but what surprised me was that he- like the rest of the guys- was gawking at me.

I looked down, glaring at my book; wishing to go up to everyone and poke them in the eyes. _That would show 'em! _

_- -_

The rest of the day was uneventful. At lunch I was laughing again. Emmett was so funny! The real bad part about school was all of the homework we were assigned. It would all take me several hours to finish, but since I had detention I would now be up until early in the morning finishing it.

When I got to gym I just sat on the bleachers with Rose, while the other kids played. At one point a girl named Sarah came up and asked me to try out for the volleyball team. I told her I was very flattered, but would have to think about it.

At the end of gym Edward and I tried to sneak out with the rest of the kids, but we were stopped by the coach.

He seemed in a bad mood and practically shouted what we were supposed to do.

_We – _Edward and I; being the trouble makers, were going to clean the bleachers and we both groaned in unison when we saw the large buckets of water.

The coach left then – saying he'd be back in an hour.

We groaned again, than each grabbed a bucket and bent down to clean the bleachers. I was on the one above him. We were silent for several minutes until I heard him snickering.

"What?" I snapped, turning around to glare at him.

"Nothing…Just nice view that's all. I've always liked pink." He tried to hold back his laughter and failed miserably.

"What are – Oh! Oh!" I turned bright red when I realized he was talking about seeing my pink underwear.

He snickered and went back to cleaning the metal bleachers.

"I…" I didn't say anything else. I just pulled my dress down until the top of it threatened to expose my chest. **(A/N: She's just making her dress go down further so it won't show her undies.I was afraid it sounded like she was taking it off, ha-ha.)**

And then I turned around until I was on the other side of the bleacher facing him.

_I didn't want to see his stupid grin or his face. Why oh why did Alice have to make me wear a dress today of all days? Did I do something wrong and this was my punishment?_

He still had that dumb grin on his face and it took all my strength to keep from going over there and slapping it off.

I started scrubbing vigorously; wishing it was his face instead of the hard metal. Alice was going to pay for making wear this stupid, stupid 'skirt' Why hadn't I said no when I got the chance!

_Gym shorts._ I suddenly thought. _Yes! That's perfect! _

I got very fast without paying attention and accidentally knocked over the bucket; full of nasty grey water.

"Gah!" Edward shouted. I looked down and burst into hysterical laughter. The water had spilled all over Edward. His hair and his shirt were now soaking wet; thanks to a very clumsy me.

He glared at me and my laughter faltered. "Ed-Edward, I'm…I'm sorry!" I tried to hold back my laughter, but it only intensified.

"Yeah I can tell," he said angrily. His hands clenched tightly around his own bucket and that immediately stop my laughing. My eyes grew wide and I backed into the bleacher. "You wouldn't," I growled.

I closed my eyes as the disgusting water hit all over my face and dress; soaking into my skin. "Oh!" I nearly yelled as he started to burst into laughter.

I glared at him and grabbed the bucket without thinking and slammed it onto his head. "What the-!" he yelled, but was cut off by my loud giggles.

"You're going to pay for that," he said menacingly.

"Uh-oh," and I sprinted off the bleachers as more water hit my back. I glanced behind me and saw Edward following at top speed. And he was _fast!_

"Edward? Bella?" I heard someone say.

I looked up, surprised to see Edward's friend Jarred walking in with about twelve other guys.

"Jarred," Edward said. He also sounded surprised.

I heard several guys snicker. I glanced at us. Both Edward and I were dripping wet – our clothes clinging to our skin; while Edward held the now empty bucket and the gym floor was now covered in water.

Then the coach entered…

Lets just say he was not happy at all.

* * *

**There! Ha! Finally I finished the chapter! Sorry about the little time spaces. It would have been really long and probably boring if I tried to add too it. The shopping actually didn't play a real big part in this chapter, but I think I did pretty well. Please let me know if you liked it. If anyone as any ideas about the next chapter please let me know. The next one will most likely be the hardest and the longest one to do. I'll try to finish it as soon as I can, but right now I have writers block.**


	4. Dazed

**I have now updated! Sorry it took me a week or so to update. Well here it is… **

* * *

Chapter four: Dazed

_Three days later…_

The coach was definitely not thrilled. Not only did Edward and I have a week of detention, but now we also had a week of lunch detention. We had spent over an hour and a half of cleaning up the mess we created and by the time we finished we were both angry and arguing- which resulted in me throwing a mop at Edward and storming out of the gym.

Through out those three days we had ignored each other as much as possible. Except when that was completely impossible. For example: Lunch detention, gym, and of course after school detention.

Even in the mornings it was torture. Since Alice had won the little bet of getting me into that tiny dress- I now had to endure a week of makeovers and guys gawking at me wherever I went.

Today Alice had me in a sleeveless green shirt and a brown jacket. Which went nicely with my faded skinny jeans. She had my hair up in a simple ponytail – which was curled at the bottom and no makeup. Thank god!

"Bella? Bella! Stop daydreaming and say something!" Alice said, shaking my shoulder. We were all sitting at are usual lunch table. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were on the opposite side of Alice and I. – Lunch detention was canceled for today since no one was there to watch us. –

"I-I'm sorry, what?" I shook my head surprised. I didn't realize that I'd zoned out.

Rosalie laughed and said, "It looked like you were going into shock. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing," I tried to lie, but unsurprisingly my voice broke. I had always been a bad liar.

She shrugged, but didn't press the issue further. "We asked if you wanted to go to the pool next weekend." "Oh…uh, sure. I guess so."

"Swan, you are so weird sometimes," Emmett said in his booming voice.

"I know," I sighed and then stood up. "I'll meet you in class, Bella," Alice said; wrapping her hand around Jasper's waist.

I raised my eyebrows, but then had to run off when the bell rang.

When I walked into the classroom I was surprised to find all of the desks pushed against the wall and a small tv on a rolling stand in front of the class, I also noticed that there were twice as many people in here than usual.

The teacher then explained to us that her first class had gone on a field trip – which we would go on in the next few weeks – and that they would be joining us for this lesson.

We all sat down as the teacher turned the lights off and started the film.

I felt the person next to me stiffen and I turned to see Edward. He was staring straight ahead; his hands balled up into tight fists.

Then I had the sudden urge to touch his face – To stroke his perfect cheek and to kiss him to see if his lips were as soft as they looked.

_No! Don't think that! You don't like him! You hate him and he hates you_! _Remember he insulted you?_ _He doesn't even think you look pretty!_

It saddened me to have that thought. It couldn't hurt, could it? If I just reached my hand out and put around his– _No! Stop that right now! You can't think that! Watch the damn movie and leave him alone! _

I crossed my arms and looked up at the movie; trying to ignore the strong feelings that I didn't want to have.

I really tried to watch the movie, but by the end of the film I had absolutely no idea what I'd just watched.

I stood up, stretched, and then glanced at Edward. He was staring at me with a curios expression and I wondered vaguely if he had experienced anything I had.

My hand twitched and the urge to touch his face was even stronger now. His eyes seemed to widen and he quickly looked away. I was thankful that he looked away first. I knew that I'd never be able to look away from his penetrating green eyes.

Slowly I walked out the door and towards the bathroom, but I was stopped halfway there by a tall figure.

I looked up and recognized the babyish face and the spiky haired boy as one of Edward's friends.

"Um, hi?" I was confused. Why did he stop me?

"Hey Bella. Would you like to go out?" He sounded too confident. It made me want to gag. I didn't even know his name and he really expected me to go out with him? Besides, his ego was to big – It probably wouldn't hurt to wound it a little.

"No thank you," I tried to sound sincere, but I just wanted to get the heck away from him. I sidestepped him and started to walk past him, but was stopped when rough hands grabbed my waist and pushed me against the wall.

"Come on. Just one little date – or do you want to skip that and go straight to a closest?" He said, tightening his grip on my waist.

"Excuse me?!" I gaped. Was he serious? I tried to pry his arm off my waist.

"You heard me," he pushed his chest up against mine and his hand slipped down my waist– to my…

I slapped him at the same time someone bumped into him. "Oh sorry man," Edward said. He looked at both of us with a blank expression.

Mike grunted, but didn't say anything. "Bella, would you mind helping with some of my school work?" Edward asked politely. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hallway before Mike or I could say anything.

"Thank you," I said sincerely when we had turned down another hallway.

"No problem. But just be careful. Mike is a huge player and once he sees someone he wants, he usually never stops until he gets them." We stopped outside my class; his hand still on mine.

There were a few minutes of awkward silence, which was stopped by the loud bell. "I…uh, guess I should get to class," I said; taking my hand out of his grasp.

"Yea I guess," he said, smiling a beautiful crooked smile. My breath caught. He started walking backwards – still smiling. "Just be careful," then he turned around and walked off.

I stood there for a few minutes, dazed. I couldn't quite process what had just happened.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! I know it'a not as long as my other chapters, but I promise the next chapter will be longer! I'll try to update sooner! I'm working on the next chapter now and hopefully it will be up faster. What do you think about me doing this chapter from Edward's point of view? Oh and also, what do you think about there being a mean girl in the story? Well thanks for reading my story and please review and tell me what you think!!**

** Also if you have any thoughts about my story I would love to know. If there's something ****you would like me to put in - I will defenitly try to work it in. Also if there's something you might not like about my story, please let me know. Thanks :D**


	5. Jealous?

I was able to get this chapter up sooner than my other ones

**I was able to get this chapter up sooner than my other ones. So I am happy about that. I am going on a weekend trip with some friends this weekend, but I'm not sure if it will interrupt my writing schedule. I am working on another story too, but It should not mess up with this one. The other story is just an idea. I want to see if it does well. I should have it up by the end of the week- maybe even today. But here is the chapter from Edward's view. **

* * *

Chapter five: Jealous?

_Edward's POV_

I had been in a bad mood ever since the 'water' incident with Bella.

I admit it was fun… Until we got in trouble. We had ended up with a week of lunch detention.

I had ignored her since then; afraid of what might happen if I were around her. When I was around her – I felt like I could let loose; relax and be myself. I always felt guarded around everyone else.

I had no clue how I felt about Bella, but I new I wished that I'd never insulted her that first day. Why did I always act like a jerk around her? I've never insulted anyone in front of my friends- but why did I this time?

Ignoring her was the worst part. I wanted to apologize, but I could tell it wouldn't do any good. I mean she already hated me. _Right? _

School was boring – as usual – but at least I didn't have lunch detention. All of the teachers were busy, so Bella and I were free to eat where we wished.

Lunch didn't work out too well. My friends were probably pissed at me. I was so caught up in my thoughts about Bella that I was barely listening to them. Most of my friends shrugged it off, but a few of them gave me the silent treatment. _Immature, _I thought.

I was usually the first person to all my classes- but not today. At least half the class was full of people I didn't recognize. All of the desks had been pushed up against the wall to make room for all the new faces. A tv stood in the front of the room, demanding everyone's attention.

Then the rest of the class walked in – including Bella. She walked up next to me, but didn't turn. I wanted her to look my way and acknowledge me. She didn't, instead she just stared down at her fingers; biting her lower lip.

She looked up when the teacher started explaining the reason for all of the extra students.

I wasn't paying much attention. I kept throwing glances in her direction every few seconds.

Then everything changed. I was sitting, she was sitting, and I wanted nothing more than to touch her and to _kiss _her. – The class all but forgotten. – I could smell the soft scent of strawberries on her long brown hair. My hand reflexively reached out towards her. I froze. _How would she react to my touch? Would she welcome it or would she flinch away from it?_

I knew the answer. She wanted nothing to do with me. She hated my very being. I couldn't blame her- I would, I did.

I drew my hand back. Balling my hands up into fists, until my knuckles turned white. I stared straight ahead and didn't look at Bella.

The feelings grew stronger when I felt her eyes watching me._ Just ignore her_, my first voice thought, _she just another girl. Nothing special. _Then a second voice came into the picture: _She not just another girl! She has a wonderful personality and she beautiful!_

My first voice intervened: _Oh yeah, go ahead and drool over her Edward! How pathetic is that. She doesn't like you. She hates you for insulting her._

My face fell. _She did, didn't she?_

_No! You don't know that. Maybe she forgives you or maybe if you just apologized to her! It wouldn't hurt!_ The second voice in my head spoke up.

_She won't,_ My first voice interjected.

_Shut up! _I thought.

The lights came on then and I turned to see Bella stand up and stretch. Her soft brown eyes met mine and then the urge to touch her face was even stronger. She didn't look away. I could feel my hands start to shake as my eyes stayed locked on hers. I quickly looked away before I did something I regretted.

I stood up and when I looked back she was gone. I walked out of the classroom and down the hall in a glum mood.

I've never thought about a girl that way. So why Bella? I mean sure, she's pretty, smart, kind, funny- _Would you shut up! Go find yourself a mop before you drown the whole school with your drool! I think the drug store down the corner sells umbrellas._

I groaned. My voice was right, I needed to stop this before it got out of hand.

"Um, hi?" I heard a familiar voice say. I glanced around the corner and saw my friend Mike standing in front of a very fragile looking Bella.

"Hey Bella. Would you like to go out?" Mike asked. I froze. Would she say yes? Did she like him? What would I do if she said yes? Should I warn her about him being a huge player?

I sighed in relief when she spoke, "No thank you." She sidestepped him, but Mike grabbed her around the waist and pushed her against the wall.

I rounded the corner, but neither one saw me.

"Come on. Just one little date – or do you want to skip that and go straight to a closet?" I nearly punched him then. I started to walk forward, not exactly sure on what I was planning to do.

"Excuse me!" Bella gasped. I saw her trying to pry his hand off of her.

"You heard me." He pushed his chest up against hers and his hand start to slip down her waist.

I quickened my pace when I saw where his hand was heading.

Just as I bumped into him, I saw Bella slap him._ Damn! _I thought_. I was just a little too late. But I'm glad she slapped him!_

"Oh sorry man," I said, trying to come up with an excuse. I went on when he didn't speak. "Bella would you mind helping me with some of my school work?" I didn't wait for her answer. I just grabbed her hand and pulled down the hall; away from Mike.

When we were on a different hallway, she spoke, "Thank you."

"No problem," I said and then I thought I should warn her about Mike. "But just be careful. Mike is a huge player and once he sees someone he wants, he usually never stops until he gets them." We stopped outside a classroom and I guessed it was hers. I hoped she would listen to my warning and stay away from Mike.

I realized I was still holding her hand, but I didn't let go. It felt nice. She didn't let go either. She just stared. I saw a light shade of pink cover her cheeks.

Then the bell rang – ruining the mood. "I…uh, guess I should get to class," she said, taking her hand out of my grasp. "Yea I guess," I smiled and started walking backwards.

"Just be careful." Then I turned and walked down the hall.

I walked slowly to my class, even though the bell rang. I just wanted to clear my thoughts and try to make since of it.

I didn't have a chance to think much. Because straight ahead of me was Mike and a girl that looked a lot like Bella. They were in a serious make-out session.

* * *

**Sorry about the cliff hanger, but I thought it would do good to stop there. It was fun to do it from Edward's view. I guess I'll have to put the chapter or part of it in his view again. I don't think anyone would like it if they never knew what happened. That's actually my first time doing it in his view. Tell if I did okay on it. I hope I didn't make him sound feminist or anything- haha. Well thanks for read my story. Please let me know what you think!**

**I want to also thank the people who actually have reviewed. It feels nice to know that you like my story and it helps me get through my reader's block. It also makes me want to write more. Thanks again ppls!**

** I also have a poll up! Sweet16994 suggested that I should make Edward and Bella have a bf/gf. I have a poll or two up to see who you think they should be paired with.**


	6. Confused

**Here is the next chapter. I am happy that my small trip didn't mess up with my writing. Though it might have since this chapter is later at night than I usually try for. I did part of it in Edward's view, but most of it is in Bella's view. **

**I just wanted to say that I was thrilled by the response I got on my last chapter. It made me very happy and excited to know that people actually liked my story. Thank you so much for reviewing it really makes me feel wonderful. Here's the next chapter…**

Chapter six: Confused

Edward's POV

_I walked slowly to my next class, even though the bell rang. I just wanted to clear my thoughts and try to make since of it._

_I didn't have a chance to think much. Because straight ahead of me was Mike and a girl that looked a lot like Bella. They were in a serious make-out session._

I did one of the stupidest things I could have. You know one of those thoughts that you react to instantly without thinking it through and then you have all the major problems to sort through afterwards.

I walked straight up to them and pulled them a part.

The girl to my relief was not Bella, but a very familiar sliver-blonde, fishy-eyed girl I recognized. She was about the same height as Bella, but besides that I couldn't find any similarities. I couldn't believe that I thought she was Bella.

Her name was Lauren. I dated her once. Probably one of the worst dates I've ever been on. During the entire date she flirted with the waiters and talked about herself. The only funny part about the date was when she broke her fingernail and she asked me if I could take her to the doctor.

I also realized that she'd wanted a more…physical relationship. I wasn't comfortable with that.

"What the hell!" Mike interrupted my thoughts. He looked beyond pissed, but Lauren looked thrilled. I had to keep from laughing at her expression.

Knowing her she probably thought that I was angry and I came to confess my undying love for her. Either that or she thought that I wanted to make-out with her. – Probably both. – I shuttered.

"Sorry," I muttered, "I thought you were someone else." _And I would of punched you. _

"Yeah, right. First you 'bump' into me when I was about to make my move on Bella and now this," he spat and motioned towards Lauren.

I glanced at Lauren. She looked like she was about to explode. Her face was red and I was sure if I kept watching smoke would come out of her ears. Mike immediately recognized his mistake and mouthed, "Oops."

We were all silent for a few minutes – waiting for Lauren to break. When she did speak, she spoke through clenched teeth.

"Who might I ask is Bella? And why were you about to make a move on her when you have a girlfriend.

Neither one of us answered.

Slowly a small evil grin started to appear on her face. She stood up straight and spoke; still smiling wickedly.

"Never mind, I think I know who this Bella is. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to take care of." She grinned and winked at me, then turned and walked off – her heels echoing off the walls.

This could not be good.

Bella's POV

I was still surprised Edward had helped me get away from the creep Mike and even more surprised when he had asked me to be careful.

It was just so confusing. First he insults me in the cafeteria, then we have the 'water incident' which was quite fun – even though I wouldn't admit it – and then we ignore each other as much as possible, then I have the sudden urge to kiss him! And of course the last confusing detail. _Correction:_ the most confusing detail of them all.

Edward being my knight in shining armor who comes and saves me from the villain. _Okay- so maybe I'm being a little bit over dramatic, but it's still true. _

I know I still didn't like him. Just because he saves me from the vile Mike Newton doesn't mean he's in my good grace.

And also because I have a slip up and want to touch his beautiful face. I mean who wouldn't with a face –

I stopped myself from finishing that sentence. I didn't need to be anymore confused than I already was and finishing it would definitely not help.

I walked into gym and saw Rose on the top bleacher. She waved when she saw me and motioned for me to join her.

"Hi," she greeted me cheerfully when I reached her. I was happy too see that she was alone. Edward wasn't here yet. I felt both relived and sad.

"Hi," I sat down next to her and looked down at my fingers.

"Are you okay Bella? You seem kind of flustered," her voice was full of concern.

I debated if I should tell her or not, but then I remembered that I had always been close to her and Jasper and that I always talked to them and not to my friends or parents about my problems. Usually the problem was my parents.

"There's a reason for that," I started and then launched into my explanation. I started when I had left class. –Skipping what I was thinking about Edward during class- I told her about how Mike had cornered me and how Edward had come out of nowhere to save me. I ended with my confused feelings about Edward.

Rosalie pursed her lips and was silent for a few minutes.

"I think." Rose finally said after almost five long minutes, "Well really I don't know what to think. It really is confusing. But I don't think he hates you."

"Rose, he does hate me and you know it. Remember he doesn't even think I'm cute and he ignores me all the time. Just like I ignore him," I said surprised that she would even think that.

"No Bella I don't know it," she snapped. "But do you think he would have saved you from Mike if he hated you? Or that he would want you to stay out of trouble- He must hate you if he wants you to stay safe!"

I grimaced. I didn't want to believe her, but I tried to see it her way. "True, I guess. But I would have done the same thing though if I was in his position."

"You don't hate him either then," she said matter-of-factly.

I sighed in frustration. "I don't like him," – I didn't want to say I hated him. I remembered my mother telling me hate was a strong and not ever truly believing that. When I was little I always though that it was just a word that you used when you were angry or upset; that it never really meant anything, but now I really did believe her.

I didn't get to continue because the coach blew his whistle and started talking.

We were going to start basketball today. I was rather pleased. I was pretty good at it and since there wasn't a girl's team I thought I could show off a little. I know that almost half of the basketball team was in this class. It would be fun to see their shocked faces after the game.

Edward was picked as one of the captains and then I was surprised that the coach picked me as the other captain. Did he forget we were supposed to be partners ever since our little volleyball duel?

I just quietly walked over to Edward and didn't speak.

We were to pick four people each and the rest would play tomorrow or whenever we finished the game. I went first.

"Rose," I smiled and watched as Rosalie walked to my side.

It was Edward's turn now. "Cody." He said. My eyes narrowed. I know Cody was one of his friends, but he was also on the basketball team.

"Jarred," I grinned. Jarred was captain of the basketball team and Edward's friend. He grinned and gave me a high five.

"Ben," Edward said. Ben was also on the basketball team.

I pursed my lips. I didn't know who else was on the basketball team. "Angela." I remembered her saying that she had played when she was younger. She smiled, but I saw her throw a sad look at Ben as she came to join the three of us.

"Tyler," Edward said and I would have bet anything that he was another basketball player.

"Eric," I said. I knew he was friends with Tyler and he was tall enough to be a basketball player.

I heard Edward snicker next to me and I turned to glare at him. Jarred groaned and bent down next to me. "Bella. Eric is horrible at sports. He is almost always on the losing team."

It was my turn to groan. "I'm sorry. I didn't know who was on the basketball team and I thought he might be on it." I turned my head to face Jarred and I almost jumped. He was closer than I thought. Are noses almost touched.

He smiled. "It's fine just pick me first next time so I can tell you." I smiled back.

Edward cleared his throat and we turned to glare at him. He rolled his eyes and shrugged, but it seemed off. _I'm probably just delusional,_ I thought, _I should probably call my mom and ask her how many times she dropped me on my head when I was little._

Edward picked a boy named Dylan and then we began the game.

Jarred had the ball first and dribbled it down the court, but was blocked by Cody so he had to throw it to Rose.

Rose was able to make it the rest of the way down the court with the help of Angela, but she threw it to me when she got blocked by Tyler and Dylan.

I got it easily in the basket and scored my team the first two points.

Ben dribbled the ball down the opposite side of the court while Angela tried to block him. He threw it to Tyler. Rosalie almost got it, but Tyler was just a little bit faster.

Tyler then dribbled it to the basket, but threw it to Edward at the last second.

I tried to block him which was almost comical, seeing as there was about five inches between us. Eric saw my predicament and tried to help, but he ended up knocking me down and giving Edward an easy two points.

The game progressed slowly. Jarred and I were making most of the shots. Both Rose and Angela got a few in to, but Eric didn't make any. We didn't pass him the ball once and he kept unintentionally helping the other team.

I was ready to strangle him by the end of the game. I was only stopped by Jarred placing a restraining hand on my shoulder.

Edward's team won by two points, but my team was getting most of the attention. I smirked at him when I saw him glaring at the small crowd.

"Bella you were awesome," Jarred congratulated me.

"Thanks," I blushed.

"Have you played before? You probably have. You were actually better than some of the players on my team. I bet you could beat some of them." He grinned. My cheeks turned another shade of red.

I didn't get to respond before loud shrieks came outside of the gym. I ran outside of the gym with Jarred and half of the class behind me.

Alice stood in the middle of the hall jumping up and down. She was pointing to a bright orange sign on the wall.

I walked over to her and ripped the sign off of the wall. It read:

_ Halloween dance- October 31__st_

_ 7pm-12am in the Gym_

_ There will be a Halloween King and Queen_

**

* * *

****Tada! I finally made a somewhat longer chapter. I hope you guys liked it! It was actually kind of fun to write even though it wasn't a very funny chapter. **

**My first poll is now closed. I am excited that the guy I wanted to win won. ****Lauren should make some mischief in the next chapter and Edward's and Bella's dates/bf-gf's should make an appearance in the next chapter. Though one of them has already made an appearance. I'm not gonna say who won, but I am pleased by the results. **

**I have another poll up so if you want to have a say in ****my story then please vote. ****I will try to have a new poll up with every new chapter.**

** Please review and tell me what you thinked! :D**


	7. Shopping

****

Ok here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. I thought I might as well try to get it up sooner! I'm going to try to add the Halloween dance on Halloween so you might get more chapters then usual. Since Halloween is a week away I have a ton to write. - poor fingers -

**I also have a new story up if you guys want to check it out!**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Shopping

"BELLA!" I was awoken by a very loud and very annoying voice. I kept my eyes closed as the door flew open and slammed against the opposite wall. _I really should buy a lock for that door._

"Bella! Bella! Bella! Wake up! It's eight-thirty in the morning. The mall opens in half an hour. We can't be late! We have so much to do!" She shook my shoulder like a madman and started bouncing on my bed. I didn't respond and kept my eyes closed; hoping she would give up and leave me alone.

With no such luck.

My eyes flew open as I was pushed hard on my side and tumbled off the bed with an audible 'thud.'

"Ow." I whined as I stood up and rubbed my sore bottom. "You didn't have to push me off my bed. All you had to do was threaten me with a makeover and I'd be ready to go in two minutes."

"How was I supposed to know? And besides I don't have to threaten you with a make-over since I still won that little bet and have a few more days of free noncompliant makeovers."

"First of all I never fully agreed to that dumb bet and second, what do you mean by free makeovers?" I glared at her and walked into my closet.

"Bella," Alice said calmly, while looking through my clothes, "Of course you're going to let me. Besides you have no choice for the dance. You'll either let me makeover you or I'll force you." She grinned wickedly and threw me a pair of black skinny jeans.

"Alice, I'm not going to the dance." I said. "There is no way you can make me go to a dance full of people. Have you ever seen my dancing skills?" It was true. I was a horrible dancer and every time I tried I ended up with a stubbed toe or something worse. Once when I was in the eighth grade I was dancing with this cute boy at a school dance and by the end of the dance he had a broken toe. He never spoke to me again.

"You'll be fine. Rosalie and I can always teach you some moves." She rolled her eyes. "Now put on this shirt and just put your hair in a ponytail, then we will be ready to go." She ran out of my room and slammed the door to let me change.

I slipped into the black skinny jeans and the slim fitting grey sweater that could pass as a short dress, then quickly brushed my teeth and fixed my hair into a long black headband.

I sighed once, then hurried out the door and into the passenger's side seat of Alice's Porsche.

"Well were not going to get there exactly when they open now, but at least you're awake and looking decent," Alice said, giving me a once over.

"Do you guys have any idea what you are going to be for the dance?" Rosalie asked as Alice pulled out of the driveway and slammed on the gas.

"What we're going to be?" I asked confused. "I thought this was a dance. Not some costume party.

"Bella didn't you see the sign? It's on Halloween. So of course were going to be in character. I was thinking about doing two different things for the Halloween party. You know, do one outfit for half the dance then change into something different for the last few hours?"

"That's a good idea Alice, We should all do that. So what are your ideas?" Rosalie asked.

"Well I was thinking about being a fairy for my first outfit, then once I got tired of that I would wear something very formal. Like maybe a ball gown, but I would wear a mask so no one knew who I was. Well except for Jasper of course," She smiled and turned her head towards Rosalie, which worried me. Seeing as she was the driver. "What about you?"

"I love it. Maybe I can do the same as you, except I don't think I want to be a fairy. I was thinking about maybe trying to look like Marilyn Monroe." Rose said, shrugging.

"Oh, I can see the inner Monroe in you Rose! Come up with anything Bella?" Alice raised her eyebrows to look at me.

"No," I huffed. "I don't even want to go to the stupid dance, so you can't make me wear a costume! I'll –"

"We're here!" Alice interrupted me. She parked the car and we hurried inside. "I was thinking we should go get our dresses first." She grabbed Rose's and mine's hand and pulled us towards a rather large store called _Dress Act. _

_Dress Act _is not really a well known store, but it has tons of designer dress including Giorgio Armani, Calvin Klein, and Christian Dior. The store is big. It has two windows on the outside of the store where it displays some of the gowns. The inside of the store is full of racks. Each one holding about ten gowns.

"Bonjour Alice! It's so nice to see you again!" Said a short, very skinny man. He wore all black and had a beret on. He had a slightly French accent and he reminded me of a girl for some reason.

"Phillip! I'm sorry I haven't stopped by in a while. How are you?" Alice said cheerfully as she gave the short man apparently named Phillip a hug.

"Don't worry about it darling!" he said, snapping his hand back. "What can I help you lovely young ladies with? Is there another dance coming up or are you trying to impress your boyfriends?"

"Maybe both," Alice grinned. Phillip grinned in response and grabbed Alice's hand. He led us to a room near a back that was like a small fitting room.

The floors and the carpet were white. In the middle of the room was a three way mirror with a small pink cushion in the front. The floor was scattered with different type of fabrics.

He walked over to a small rack full of short gowns near the back of the room, then began to rifle through the different dress until he found a beautiful gold silk gown.

The dress had a strapless sweetheart neckline and a shirred empire waist. The skirt was pleated, stopping at the knees. It had a little bit of a shine to it. It was perfect for Alice.

Alice squealed when she saw it and immediately tried it on. It fit her petite form perfectly. She didn't try on any other dresses but she forced Rosalie and me to.

I went next. Luckily it didn't take too long. I tried on about four dresses. I was wearing a long, floor length, strapless red gown. The material clung closely on my chest; showing off my small waist. A small pattern of silver beads started at the top of my dress and ended right at my waist. The skirt was an A-line.

Alice nearly jumped out of her shoes when I came out of the dressing room. Rosalie and Phillip just smiled. I smiled too. I had to admit; even though I was trying on dresses against my will- I liked this dress a lot.

Rosalie went last and tried on the most gowns. Even though she looked wonderful in every dress she tried on- she would always find something wrong with every one. I was getting very bored after she tried on her tenth dress and I told them I would be outside looking at the other stores.

I sighed in relief once I was out of the store, then started to walk past some of the stores. I saw a small bookstore but decided I still had a few unread books at home. After about five minutes I saw a costume shop and decided to check it out.

The inside of the store was smaller than the dress shop, but it was still pretty big.

This store went all out for Halloween. Not only did they have row after rows of costumes, they had decorated the store all over. Fake spider webs hug from the ceiling and the corners. At the front of the store were two giant pumpkins with eerie expressions on there faces. Fake blood was splattered against the wall and one of the employers was dressed like Frankenstein.

I started to rifle through some of the racks when I looked up and spotted Emmett, Jasper, and Edward walking into the store.

Thankfully they hadn't noticed me. They seemed to be deep in there conversation.

"Oh come on bro! You've got to come to the dance. Don't you want to dance with some hot chicks?" Emmett said in his booming voice.  
"No I don't want to go to the dance. If you ask me dances are stupid," _here, here! _"Can't you just leave me alone?" Edward said, frustrated.

"Can't you just come to the dance," Jasper said, "You don't have to wear a costume or anything. Just come, besides you never know who you might run into." Jasper then looked up and spotted me.

"Be-" he started to say, but I shook my head and motioned with my arm franticly for him not to say anything.

"What?" Both Emmett and Edward said.

"Uh...er…Buy! I was going to say Emmett and I should try to buy something soon!" he said quickly, trying to hide his mistake.

They were still standing in front of the store, so there was no way I could get by without them seeing me. I slipped into a small fitting room and shut the door. I would have to wait here until they left.

I spotted a small, one sleeved, black dress with a light purple sash on the waist hanging on the wall and picked it up. In the corner was a pointed hat and an ancient looking broom. So this was a witch costume. That could work…

It was my size and it looked rather pretty- So I tried it on.

The dress hugged my curves perfectly and the purple sash fitted right above my hips. The hat was the same color as the dress and even had a purple sash tied around it. It almost covered my eyebrows.

Without thinking of the reason that I had hid in the dressing room for, I opened the door and ran right into Edward Cullen.

**Sorry I know I give away too many cliff hangers! I hope you guys liked it tho :D Please let me know what you thought about it, because I'm not really sure how I did on it. **

**I'm leaving the poll up I had last time- the one about favorite Twilight phrase- I don't have a new poll yet and I still need votes on that. **


	8. Apology?

** Chapter Eight...Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Apology?

**_Edward's POV_**

Here I was at the damn mall with my brother and my sister's boyfriend. It was so wrong. So… gay. Guys did not go shopping together. And they definitely did not talk about an outfit they wanted to try on.

"Uh…guys? Why are we at the mall?" It would be perfectly understandable if we were girls- which we certainly are not! I don't think I want to be called Edwina.

"We need to go shopping for outfits for the dance." Emmett said, hopping out of the car. Since when did guys go shopping together for clothing?

"Dude you know what that sounds like, right?" I said, following behind them.

"Cliché?" Emmett said. Wait- I didn't even know he knew that word. "Wait- forget I said that. Well it's not what you think it is. Jasper and I are simply shopping for a Halloween costume. It's either this or very pissed off girlfriends."

"But why am I here then?" I said.

"Well you're coming to the dance too, aren't you?" Jasper raised his eyebrows. We were walking down to the end of the mall now, towards the Costume shop.

"Uh…no. There's no way you can get me to go to a dance. Unlike like you guys I don't have a girlfriend and I don't have to go if I don't want to." I smirked and walked ahead of them.

"You may not have a girlfriend yet, but you do have a sister that will physically hurt you if you don't come. Besides don't you want to see Bella?" Jasper said. I stopped in my tracks, which caused Emmett to run straight into me and knock me to the ground. This resulted in a sore back from Emmett's weight and for Jasper to burst into laughter.

I stood up and brushed myself off, noticing that several bystanders were also laughing. I ignored them and turned to glare at Jasper.

"What?" Jasper said innocently. "It's true. I see you always staring at her. It's not a big surprise that you like her.

"I do not like her." I lied. Truth be told I actually had no idea how I felt about her. I know I didn't hate her and I knew it was true that I couldn't seem to keep my eyes off her, but I really didn't understand my own feelings.

"If you don't like her then why do you always stare at her?" Emmett said. "But it seems like every time you too are together, you guys are always mad at each other.

Was it so obvious that I had some feelings towards Bella that even Emmett could see? "I don't know how I feel," I said truthfully.

Jasper noticed my discomfort and to my relief changed the subject. "So are you going to come to the dance?"

"Nope," I said simply as we walked into the store.

"Oh come on bro! You've go to come to the dance. Don't you want to dance with some hot chicks?" Emmett said too loudly for my liking and slapped me hard on the back.

"No I don't want to go to the dance." I repeated. "If you ask me dance dances are stupid. Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Can't you just come to the dance? You don't have to wear a costume or anything. Just come, besides you never know who you might run into." Jasper said.

"Be-" he started to say, but stopped rather quickly.

"What," both Emmett and I said, confused.

"Uh…er…Buy! I was going to say Emmett and I should try to buy something soon!" he said too quickly. I raised my eyebrows suspiciously.

"Right…" I looked up to where he had been looking seconds ago and saw a small figure retreating into the dressing room.

Curious- I walked into the small fitting area where several small stalls stood. I didn't know which one she was in, so I leaned against the wall and waited.

It was probably just some random girl, so really I had no reason to be in here. The poor girl would probably be scared still when she saw me in the _Woman's _fitting area. Probably think I was a stalker.

The door right in front of me started to open and I stood up straight, right before someone I recognized immediately ran straight into me.

"Oh…Edward, hi." Bella said breathless.

She took a step back and I noticed the outfit she had on. The dress was longed sleeved on her right arm and sleeveless on her left. It showed off all of her curves. A small purple sash rested right above her hips- emphasizing her small waist. The bottom of her dress was short and stopped a few inches above her knees.

"You look great," I said. _Understatement!_ My head screamed. It was right of course. She looked more than great…more than beautiful.

"Thanks," she blushed and looked down.

"Bella, I want to apologize for the way I've been acting towards you and also for what I said. I shouldn't have said that behind your back. It was wrong. I didn't even know you and I had already judged you. I'm sorry. Please forgive me." I said sincerely. I couldn't stand to have her mad at me. I hope she would forgive me.

She looked up at me surprised. She opened her mouth several times to speak, but would quickly close it.

"I…" She finally said, "don't know what to say. You have to let me think about it." She turned too quickly and started to fall. I grabbed her around the waist and held her against my chest.

"Thanks," she said, trying to pull away, but I held onto her and waited for her to look up. When she did her eyes were full of confusion.

**_Bella's POV_**

"Bella, I really am sorry. I should never have said that behind your back. Please forgive me." Edward said.

"I don't know what to say," I repeated. Why was it so hard for me to just say I forgave him? It shouldn't be hard. Like he said- All he did was judge me before he even knew me. But why did it feel like my stomach was in knots.

"Bella? Are you going to say anything?" he said, waving his hand in front of my face. It irritated me and I slapped his hand out of my face.

"I said I don't know," I snapped and watched as his expression hardened.

"Bella? Edward?" A new, somewhat familiar voice said. I turned too see Jarred leaning against one of the doors and I wondered how long he had be standing there. How much he heard…

"Hi Jarred," I waved and put on a fake smile.

"Hey Bella," he said, coming to stand next to me. "I know this is probably a bad time and all, but I was wondering if you would like to go out?"

I noticed Edward's hands balling up into fists. This just confused me. What would it matter to him if I accepted Jarred's offer. So that's just what I did. "Sure Jarred. I'd _love_ to," I said, trying to act cheerful and excited.

Jarred look very pleased and excited. Where as Edward looked murderous. I knew I wasn't in the best of moods towards Edward, but that didn't mean I wanted him to loose his friendship with Jarred.

_Why was the world so set in seeing me screw up?_

**I hoped you guys liked it. I would of had it up yesterday, but I was forced to leave my computer!! :O I still have the same poll up- sorry! I couldn't think of a new one, but besides there's a tie breaker... Well anyways I need to come up with a funny costume for Emmett. Any Ideas would be great! Thanks for the reviews so far. I'm happy!**


	9. Bloody noses and Date dumpers

**Hey guys! Sorry it took longer than usual to write the next chapter. On the bright side it happens to be the longest chapter I've written so far. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

* * *

Chapter nine: Bloody noses and Date dumpers

Monday.

Or in other words- two days after my fight with Edward and the date I agreed to go on with Jarred.

I hadn't really thought over my answer when Jarred asked me out. It was just a spur of the moment thing really. I really didn't want to date just yet. Not that I wasn't excited for the date. I was…A little

I really liked Jarred as a friend and I could probably see us becoming something more. Not any time soon, but maybe in the future. Jarred really was a nice guy and I would find myself blushing whenever I talked to him.

We were going out tomorrow. He was going to pick me up at Rose and Jasper's house at six- thirty. I didn't know the name of the restaurant, but I knew it was Italian.

It was lunch time and I was now sitting in lunch detention with Edward. Tomorrow would be are last day of both lunch and after school detention. I was looking very forward to that. All this built up tension between Edward and I was starting to get very uncomfortable. Edward hadn't even looked at me since we arrived at school this morning.

I kept trying to talk to him, but every time I would try he would ignore me or send me a death glare. This had me a little peeved. I'm the one who should be mad – not him.

_What was this? Attempt number six? _I thought glumly. "Edward." I whispered and as I expected he turned his head in the opposite direction and ignored me.

The only reason I was even talking in class was because the teacher that was supposed to be working the detention was running late.

"Edward." I tried again, but he still didn't look at me. I let out a frustrated sigh and spoke more forcefully then I meant too. "Edward will you please look at me."

He slowly turned his head to look at me and he practically snarled, _"Why?"_

I shrank back in my seat. His voice was full of malice and it shocked me. I tripped over my own words as I quickly tried to answer him. "I-I… _We_ need to talk."

"Why?" he repeated again, still glaring at me.

"You know perfectly well why." I snapped. He had no right to act this way. I don't even know why he was mad in the first place. If anyone had a right to be mad it should be me.

"No actually I don't know. Why don't you enlighten me?" he sneered.

"I don't know why you're mad. If anything I should be the one mad at you and you should be the one trying to get me to talk to you. Not the other way around." I wish I hadn't said anything.

"I have every right to be mad." He said very low. Mostly to himself, I think.

"Why? Because I didn't accept your apology? Is that it? I told you to give me time to think about it. There's no reason to get angry about it." I said, frustrated.

"No that's not the reason. I understand you need to think it through. I'm not angry at you." He said just as low.

"Then who!" I almost yelled and threw my hand up in the air. "Who's got you so angry that you decided to take it out on me? If it's not me you're mad at, then why were you ignoring me and glaring at me?"

He said it so low that I had to strain my ears to catch his answer. "Jarred."

My eyes were wide with surprise and my mouth hung open like an idiot. I didn't get a chance to answer however. The teacher chose to arrive exactly then. Abruptly ending the conversation.

-

I ignored Edward the rest of the day and when it was time for gym I sat down on the bleachers with Jarred. He put his arm lightly across my shoulder and I blushed when he told me I looked nice.

"Hey Edward!" he shouted when Edward walked through the doors. He looked up and grimaced slightly when he saw us, but walked up the bleacher to us anyway.

"Hey Jarred…Bella." He said giving a small nod my way, but other wise not looking at me.

The coach blew the whistle then and told us that we would be playing dodge ball. Edward and I were of course on the same team, but unfortunately Jarred was on the other team**. **

I despised this game. I may be good at it, but it didn't mean I liked it. In my opinion it was just a game where all the school bullies got to pick on the weak kid and get away with it.

I grabbed a ball and waited for the coach to blow the whistle. As soon as he did I threw the ball and hit one of there biggest players. He looked so surprised that he just stared down at the ball that hit him. He didn't get off the court until the coach yelled at him.

I ducked out of the way as an orange ball was aimed towards my head. I scowled. The only place we weren't allowed to aim at was the head and apparently the person who threw the ball didn't seem to care about the rules. Especially since another ball was coming straight towards my head. It was easily avoided.

I was distracted however when I heard someone yell. Jessica Stanley a small girl with curly, black hair that I recognized from my Government class was sitting on the ground clutching her knee. It distracted me.

So I didn't see the orange ball that was thrown towards my head. I only felt the impact of the ball hitting me hard in the face. I could tell my nose was bleeding as I yelped.

"Cullen! Hale! Take Swan to the nurse." The coach shouted as Rose rushed to my side.

"Are you okay Bella?" Rose asked. I was started to feel dizzy. The smell of blood always did this to me. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

Cool arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me against someone's chest. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Edward's concerned face staring down at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked me as we started walking down the hall towards the front office. I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Do you know who threw they ball at you?" I once again shook my head.

Rosalie snorted. "I know who threw it at her." She said sounding disgusted. "Lauren. I saw her throw the ball at you a few times, but you dodged everyone. Then her little follower faked injury and got you distracted so she could hit you. She had a good aim too. I didn't think she had it in her. What did you do to get her to react like that?"

"I don't know." I said. "I haven't even talked to her."

"I know." Edward said. "She knew that Mike tried to hit on you and I think that was her way of getting revenge on you. Lauren is Mike's girlfriend."

"Oh." I said.

"Why that little –," Rose started to say, but stopped when we walked into the office.

Edward left not to long after that, but Rosalie stayed and kept suggesting that we should have payback for what Lauren did. I was hesitant – I mean sure I would love to have a little revenge, but I really didn't feel like starting a feud between us. Though it might already be to late…

**_

* * *

_****_Tuesday_**

It was currently five-thirty in the afternoon and I was being tortured by a blonde model and a short pixie.

Alice was putting my make-up on while Rosalie was curling my hair. They had forced me into long, black shorts and a red halter top.

I squirmed in my seat when Alice tried to put mascara on me. "Bella hold still! Do you want me to poke your eye out?" she snapped. I immediately stopped- seeing as I'd like to keep my eyes.

Around six-twenty five the doorbell rang and Alice started to freak out. "He's five minutes early!" she shrieked. "He's freaking early! Hasn't he ever heard of being fashionably late! Rose put the damn headband in her hair and finish putting the hairspray on it! I'll go distract him!" She then stormed out and slammed my bedroom door.

"She's scary." I said as Rose positioned my headband into place and sprayed a good amount of hairspray on my hair.

When I walked out I saw Jasper and Alice talking to Jarred near the front door. Jarred smiled when he saw me and held out his hand. I took it.

About ten minutes later were in Jarred's dodge truck and on are way to the restaurant. He told me the name of the place was La Bella Italia.

We spent the ride playing twenty questions. I learned a lot about Jarred. His favorite sport was basketball and he had played since he was five. He also told me that he didn't like water and that you probably couldn't even pay him to go into it.

He learned a lot about me too. Like the fact that my favorite color was blue and that I'd never had a boyfriend. He was surprised. When he asked me why I simply told him that no one ask me and that none of the boys were interested in me.

He found that hard to believe. At one point he asked me if they were blind. When I said no he muttered that they needed to get there eyes checked. I blushed.

Ten minutes later he had pulled up in front of a small brick building and we walked through the front door.

The restaurant wasn't too crowded. The waitress looked to be in her early twenties and I felt a pang of jealousy when the she smiled warmly at Jarred. She was several inches taller than me and very blonde. She was much prettier than me.

She took us to a small section of booths where only one other couple was. They were around my age. The girl was a very pretty strawberry-blonde and the bronze haired guy had his back to me. We sat behind them.

We sat there for a few minutes in awkward silence until our waiter came. The waiter was tall but very lanky. He had short brown hair and a creepy smile. Jarred ordered a coke and when the waiter turned to look at me his creepy smile grew bigger.

"What can I get you gorgeous?" he asked in a deeper voice. I think he was trying to be seductive, but it only made me want to laugh.

"Um…I'll have a coke too," I said tentatively and then heard the guy behind me chock on his drink.

"Eddie are you ok?" I heard the strawberry blonde ask. He voice was high and shrill.

"Fine," the velvety voice answered after he coughed several times.

I had to stifle my gasp. The voice was so familiar. I should have known who it was when I saw the bronze hair. Honestly not many people have that hair color.

"Tanya?" Jarred said. He was staring at the strawberry- blonde. His face was full of surprise and recognition.

"Jarred!" she said and then flung herself at him, hugging him tightly.

I glanced sideways when I heard a cough. Edward was standing next to me. His eyebrow was raised in confusion as he looked at our dates. They were still hugging and it seemed as if they had forgotten us.

"Okay…" I said and then stood up next to Edward. "I'm going to go to the restroom."

"Me to," Edward said. I raised my brow. I was pretty sure he just wanted to get away from his date. Not that I could blame him…I did too.

We walked together in silence. Both of us pondering in our own thoughts. Mine were full of Edward and Tanya. I've never seen them together before. Come to think of it- I don't think I've ever seen Tanya before. She was beautiful. She might be able to give Rosalie a run for her money. I could probably see Edward dating her._ Were they dating? _I didn't know, but my thoughts were saddened with the fact that I could never compare to her. She was beautiful and I was just the plain Jane.

I was so caught up in my thoughts- so I didn't notice the wet surface in front of me. I stepped on it and immediately lost balance and fell forward. My eyes closed instinctively.

Strong arms wrapped around my waist just a second too late. So the body attached to the cool arms fell with me.

My eyes slowly opened. Edward was the one who tried to save me. But since he hadn't, we were now in a very awkward situation.

My back was lying on the wet surface. I could feel the water seeping through my clothes and staining my skin. That didn't matter however. What did matter was the fact that Edward was lying completely on top of me.

I could feel the warm blush covering my face as I stared at Edward. He seemed just as shocked as I was. I waited for him to get up, but instead he spoke. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just feel like wherever I go I here that." I said, smiling slightly. He let out a nervous chuckle. It surprised me. I don't think I had ever heard Edward nervous before.

Then something seemed to change. His breathing speed up and his eyes seemed to widen slightly. His green eyes seemed to sparkle and I couldn't comprehend his emotions.

He leaned forward a little bit. My heartbeat sped up and my breathing became uneven.

"Edward?" I said quietly.

"Yes?" He sounded breathless and he moved a few inches closer. Our faces were less than an inch apart.

"Um…could you get off me?" I said, not meeting his gaze.

"Oh!" he sounded embarrassed and deflated. He jumped up quickly and then helped me up, not meeting my gaze.

I couldn't look at him. I did the only thing I could think of. I ran..._into the restroom_.

I locked myself in one of the stalls, leaned heavily against the pale blue door, and sighed into my hands.

I think I almost kissed Edward Cullen and I…I think I wanted to.

_Argh! My thoughts are so confused! One minute I hate him and want to punch him and then the next I'm completely infatuated and I want to kiss him! Life is so complicated…_

There was a light tap on my door and a slightly worn-out wispy voice spoke from the other side. "Excuse me? Is anyone in here? There's a young man outside looking for you. He says it's urgent." Oh Jarred! I didn't even think about him!

"Uh…thank you?" I said, but it came out as a question.

"No problem dear. Hold on to him. He's a keeper!" I blushed and looked down, even though she couldn't see me.

I waited until I heard her walk into another stall before I quietly opened my stall and walked out of the restroom.

Edward was pacing back and forth about five feet from me. His expression seemed angry. I hoped it wasn't because of me.

"Edward?" I said hesitantly, tapping his shoulder. He turned to look at me his expression softening a little.

"I have some bad news," he said. I raised my brow and waited for him to continue. "Jarred and Tanya left."

"They left?" I said shocked. He nodded- his jaw tight.

"B-but…I-I came with him. I don't have a ride home!" I said when the aftershock wore off.

"I guess they planned I would take you home," he said, smiling slightly.

"Well how do you like that," I said, shaking my head. "We came here with our own dates and our dates decide to dump us and date each other. And I thought my life was boring…"

He chuckled. "Come on we should probably get you home."

* * *

** Phew....**

**I hope I did okay! I really am sorry it took longer than usual. I have a new poll up!! I need help deciding Emmett's costume, so I got a few choices on there.**


	10. Hide

**I've finally updated. I want to apologize for my lack of updating. I'm so sorry it took so long. I promise I'll update more often. I'm going to try to have the next chapter up by the end of the week. Once again i'm sorry it took so long to update.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Hide**

It had been almost a week since the catastrophic date. Jarred had apologized several times a day and seemed determined to make it up to me. That was the only date we went on however. The girl I think was named Tanya was now dating Jarred. Apparently they had dated until Jarred had moved out of state.

Edward and I were on a little bit better terms. When we would pass in the hallways we would stop and chat, but if we were running late for class we would just smile at one another. We didn't fight anymore in gym- which made the coach extremely happy.

Lauren hadn't bothered me either. I think it mostly had to do with the fact that she had been in detention all week. Luckily half the class was there to back me up when I was asked who did it. Rose still seemed intent on getting her back- against my wishes.

Mike and Lauren were still dating- even though Mike still asked me out at least twice a day. I would get several death glares a day from Lauren and a bunch of very sickening goo-goo eyes from Mike.

The dance just happened to be tonight. So that meant Alice and Rose were in panic-mode since 7 o'clock this morning. They had dragged me out of gym when school was over and I had to practically scream at them to stop.

Mr. Banner- my biology teacher- had given us each an assignment to work on. I had to go by the library before they closed and pick up a copy of cell anatomy. I was somewhat thankful to my teacher for giving me an excuse to stay out of the clutches of Alice and Rose for a little while at least.

They had gone on to Alice's house and they expected me to meet them there at five sharp! No exceptions!

I was now currently debating between two books. Cell Anatomy for Dummies and Cell Anatomy for Idiots. You would think it would be much easier than it is. I've been standing in front of a bookshelf for ten minutes trying to figure which one I'd be better off with.

With a sigh I grab both books, situate myself in one of the large cushiony chairs, and open one of the large books to the table of content.

_Introduction…pg. 5- 10_

_About the author…pg. 11- 16_

_Basics…pg. 17-25_

_About the Cell…pg. 26-34_

_Cell Membranes…pg. 35-43_

_Cell Wall…pg. 44- 52_

_Cytoplasm…pg. 52-60_

_Nucleus…pg. 60-74_

_Review…pg. 74- 90_

_Review of the Review…pg. 91-112_

_The Review of the Review for another Review…pg 113-132_

_The Review for Dummies…pg. 133-152_

_The Review for bigger Dummies…pg. 153-180_

"Argh!" I nearly shouted and threw my book onto the table. That's what I get for trying to learn something, I sighed glumly.

I looked up and noticed the librarian glaring at me. She put her index finger to her lips, indicating for me to be quiet- Or in other words: shut up or get out of her library.

"Hey munckin!" Said Emmett's booming voice popping out of no where. "Mind if I join you?" He plopped down in the cushiony chair across from me and sighed loudly.

"Shh!" The librarian shouted angrily and pointed to one of the big signs. In huge bold letters were the words: BE QUIET!

"Geesh I wonder what her problem is," Emmett said, his voice coming down about two octaves. "Which reminds me... Rose is mad at me."

"Why is she mad at you?" I said, trying to think of a reason why Rosalie would be mad. Of course this was Rose we were talking about. She wasn't exactly known for her good temper.

"She doesn't like the outfit I picked for the dance. Originally I wanted to be a whoopie-cushion, but Rose said she would never speak to me again. But I did compromise with her. I'm allowed to bring a mini whoopie-cushion. She's not thrilled with my second choice either, but she says I can wear it if I can get you to come home now."

"I still have another hour before I have to come home. I'd have to be crazy to come home now. You know how Rosalie and Alice are. I don't feel like being Bella Barbie yet." I said.

"Unfortunately you don't get a say in what you want to do. I had strict instructions to bring you home even if I have to throw you over my shoulder. So I suggest you do us both a favor and get off of your butt on your own free will."

"No Emmett! You can't-" I was cut off as Emmett got up and threw me over his shoulder in one swift movement. "Ah! Emmett put me down this instant! You could of tried to reason with me instead of pretending to be a fireman!" I shouted and slapped him on the back as he made his way towards the entrance of the library.

"No Bella I will not put you down. And when the hell did firemen come into the conversation? If I remember correctly we were talking about how I was kidnapping you for Alice and Rosalie." Emmett said laughing.

"The reason firemen came into the conversation is because the way you are carrying me is called the fireman's lift. You do know I could press charges for attempted kidnapping." I said as the blood started to rush to my head. We were now out of the library and several people passing by were looking at us strangely.

"Don't mind us." Emmett shouted. "I'm just kidnapping my girlfriend's cousin and holding her for ransom. Go about your own business people!"

"Emmett will you please put me down. People are starting to stare!" I said and to my surprise he did. I stood there stunned that he actually listened to me. I smiled then. A small plan forming in my head. I knew I'd never be able to outrun him, but maybe I could loose him if I had a head start.

"Oh my god!" I yelled pointing towards the main entrance. Several people including Emmett turned to stare in the direction I pointed. Then I took the chance and ran. A few seconds later I could hear Emmett's booming voice shouting for me to come back.

I didn't. I kept running and praying that I wouldn't trip. I turned the corner to another hallway and I ran into the first room I saw. I closed it quietly, but as quickly as I possibly could.

"Bella?" a familiar velvety voice spoke. I turned around and noticed I was in a supply closet, but what I noticed more was Edward sitting on the floor and staring at me curiously. "I'll tell you why I'm in here if you tell me why you're in here." Edward smiled and patted the floor next to him.

I took the seat next to him and started to talk. "Well Emmett tried to kidnap me for Alice and Rosalie. I'm in here because I ran from Emmett and I don't want him to find me. Your turn," I said and lightly poked him in the chest. He chuckled and then started his explanation.

"Well Lauren seems to think that I asked her to the dance. So she wont stop bugging me. Every time I see her she tries to hug me and somehow she got my number and she's text me five times in the last half hour asking me what time I was coming to pick her up. So I think I've been in here for almost an hour. I was bored out of my mind until you came." Edward smiled and patted my hand. I tried to ignore the tingling feeling I got when he touched my hand, but I couldn't completely. I let out a small gasp.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, slightly concerned. I smiled and nodded my head. I checked my watch and noticed that at least ten minutes had past. I got up slowly and then tried to open the door to make sure the coast was clear, but to my horror I found the door locked.

* * *

**Is that a cliff hanger? Haha- I guess it is. I should have a new poll up soon.**

**Also anyone who reviews this chapter will get a preview of my next chapter : )**


	11. Boredom won't kill you,but my Kiss might

**The chapter doesn't really make since, but I liked. The preview I gave to everyone who reviewed- well I made a mistake it's actually for the next chapter, oops. Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry if I forgot to give you a preview. **

**Well anyway I'll shut up now. **

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Boredom may not kill you, but my Kiss might.**

"Edward." I said, my voice strained. " Edward w-were locked in. This can't be happening. Alice is going to kill me! Open! Open! Open!" I shouted and shook the door handle hard, but I only succeeded in getting the handle to rattle.

"Bella stop." Edward said. He put his hand on top of mine to stop me from shaking the door. "We'll find a way out of here Bella. You don't have to try to destroy school property. Relax someone will find us. Now check your phone and see if you have a signal." He let go of my hand and took his own phone out of his pocket.

I took my phone out of my jean pocket and looked at it. The battery was quite low and there wasn't much of a signal, but it looked like I could still make a call. I dialed the first person I thought of and waited for them to pick up.

"Hello?" Alice's angry voice said through the small device.

"Alice! It's Bella. I need some help. Edward and I are-" I started, but was interrupted when Alice started shouting into the receiver.

"Bella where are you! I can't believe you ran away from Emmett! You should be here already! Now Rosalie and I will have to spend extra time getting you ready! We might actually be late to the dance! You better be here in ten minutes or you'll be in big trouble!" She said, not giving me a chance to explain.

"Alice listen! Edward and I are locked in a school closet. We need you to go and find someone who has the keys. Maybe and janitor has keys, I'm not sure. Just hurry!" I yelled into the phone. I expected her to say something, but it was completely silent on the other end.

"Alice? Alice?" I said, my voice frantic now. "Alice are you there? Did you hear what I said?" There was silence on the other end- at least for a few seconds until a very loud beep sounded in my ear.

Surprised I dropped the phone and watched as it clattered to the floor; breaking the tiny device into several pieces. I was slightly shocked and just stood there looking at it until Edward picked up my now useless phone and handed it too me.

"I couldn't get a hold of anyone. I tried to call Emmett, but my phone went dead after two rings. What did Alice say before you dropped the phone?" Edward said, smiling slightly at my clumsiness .

"When she answered I told her it was me and then before I could say anything she started shouting at me. Telling me to be there in ten minutes or I would be in big trouble." I rolled my eyes at this. " She never really gave me a chance to talk. I said you and I were locked in a closet, but I don't know if she heard me. I called her name, but she didn't answer. I'm guessing my phone went dead because I heard a loud beep and dropped my phone." I explained quickly to Edward.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens." Edward said, seeming deep in thought. He was staring at me which made me start to blush. I don't think he realized he was staring at me. It's when your thinking intently about something and you don't really pay attention to where you're looking.

Embarrassed I looked away and started examining the small supply closet. It was bigger then a coat closet. But the room was full of toilet paper, tools, buckets, and a broken chair. There was a small light hanging from the ceiling which kept flickering violently.

**_Alice's POV_**

I was furious absolutely and completely furious at Bella. She should have been here fifteen minutes ago. I couldn't believe it when Emmet came back and said that Bella had ran from him. She'd better have a good explanation for not coming. She would not here the end of this when I found her.

And Edward too! Where the hell is he! He's usually at home before I am. He doesn't even have the guts to call and say that he'll be late! After I get done yelling at Bella, I'd have to make sure to go and give Edward a piece of my mind! Did they even realize that I now have to spend extra time getting them ready. There's a good chance that we'll all be late to the dance! And if we were Edward and Bella would be in even more trouble.

I had to stop the ranting in my head when my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I answered angrily, not even bothering to look at the caller on the screen.

"Alice! It's Bella. I need some help. Edward and I are-" Bella! I can't believe she tried to call me now!

"Bella where are you! I can't believe you ran away from Emmett! You should be here already!" I shouted, watching Rosalie – who was fixing her hair- jump in surprise and give me a nasty glare." Now Rosalie and I will have to spend extra time getting you ready! We might actually be late to the dance! You better be here in ten minutes or you'll be in big trouble!"

"Alice listen!" Bella said, just as I was about to start yelling again. "Edward and I are locked-" she started, but then stopped unexpectedly. I waited for a few seconds for her to continue, but when she didn't I started to get worried. What if something happened to her?

"Bella? Are you there? Answer me Bella!" The only two possible answers I could think of was either; her phone died, or she hung up on me. I knew Bella well enough to know that she constantly forgot to charge her phone and also that she ws too afraid of me to hang up and suffer the consequences.

I was surprised to here her say that she was with Edward. I have thought of trying to set them up with each other, but at the time they were acting like three year olds. Under any other circumstances I would have been thrilled to here that they were hanging out with each other- heck I was slightly thrilled anyway. But that still didn't mean I would take it any easier on the two of them.

Locked? I wonder what she meant by that. Was Bella locked out of her house? Did she lock the keys inside her truck? What if someone kidnapped them and locked them inside a trunk? (the boot) Oh god they could be in big trouble and I completely ignored them! "Emmett!" I yelled, scaring Rosalie half to death as I ran past her and down the stairs.

**_Bella's POV_**

I am bored out of my mind! It's been at least three hours since we got locked in this closet, and on top of that I'm sweating like crazy. I keep banging my head against the door hoping someone will hear me and get us out of here, but mostly I'm just doing it for something to do. It's funnier then watching the small lady bug going up and down the wall. Fifteen times. Not that I'm counting.

Edward sat cross-legged in front of me; so close our knees were almost touching. He's seemed very calm and patient through out this whole ordeal. Every time I think were never going to get out of here, he smiles my favorite crooked grin and tries to cheer me up saying, "Bella, someone will find us. I promise. Besides how long can someone go with out toilet paper?" I'd smile and laugh at this for a few minutes before I went back to sulking.

My legs were getting cramped so I stood up and stretched, loosening all my tight muscles until they made a small popping sound. Just then the door handle jiggled and I froze.

Then I started banging on the door and shouting for help. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward jump in surprise at my outburst, but even more clearly I could here the audible intake of breath on the other side of the door.

It was silent and for a minute I was afraid they ran off, but then they spoke. Surprise clear in there voice. "Bella? It's me Angela! I'll go get help! I'll be back as soon as I get help! Stay right there!" _Where could I possibly go?_ I heard her footsteps as she ran down the hall and then they disappeared altogether.

I closed my eyes and sighed in relief, leaning heavily against the door._ Finally, _I thought and smiled at the idea of being out of here and near air conditioning. "Happy?" Edward's breath fanned across my face and I opened my eyes, shocked to see Edward's face only a few inches in front of me.

I had a small blinking fit before I responded. Apparently my eyes weren't used to seeing things this close and they had to blink several times before they finally focused in on Edward's face. I smiled, a small blush creeping in my face. "Very Happy. You?"

"Extremely." He said, placing his hands against the door, on either side of my face and leaning in even closer. I suddenly had a feeling we weren't talking about our rescue anymore.

"Bella? There's something important I have to tell you." He said very seriously.

"Yes?" I said, wondering what could possibly be so important.

"Now I know you don't feel the same way about me and you can run off as soon as these doors open if you want. But I want you to know." My heart was pounding and I was certain he could here. "I like you, Bella. A lot. More then you could possibly know." he said, looking straight into my eyes.

My heart seemed to be pounding even faster as I took in what he said. He liked me! He actually liked me! I didn't say anything. Instead I responded by leaning in and kissing him on his surprised lips.

I could tell he was surprised by my response, but after a few seconds I felt him smile against my lips and eagerly kiss me back. Our lips moved perfectly together as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. My hands went in his hair, keeping his lips pressed firmly against mine. His lips became more urgent and his grip on my waist tightened as if I would disappear at any second.

We were too busy kissing to hear the voices right outside the door. We were also too busy to hear the jingle of keys. We only realized the door was being opened when we tumbled out of the closet and onto the hard tile floor.

I stood up and straightened my shirt, before looking up at the school Janitor and Angela. The Janitor was a short, plump, slightly balding man. His name tag read: Pete. He looked amused as if he knew what we were doing. "I miss my teenage years," he said, giving us a small nod before shuffling off.

"Are you guys okay?" Angela asked politely. I smiled and reassured her we were. Before I had time to saying thing else however there was a loud shriek and we all turned to see Alice running at us at full speed.

Then I was being hugged tightly by Alice. "Where have you guys been! I thought something terrible happened!" She said, letting me go so she could hug Edward.

"Were fine Alice. We just got locked in a closet. That's all." I said, but Alice wasn't listening to me.

She was looking at Edward, as if trying to figure out something. Then her eyes widened in surprise and she spoke so low that I had to strain my ears to hear what she said.

"Is that – Is that lip gloss on your cheek?"

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Remember I have a poll up every time I update and also if you review this chapter, then you'll get a preview of the next chapter!**


End file.
